<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch me, baby by amaelamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629885">touch me, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin'>amaelamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>touch requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazing, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, HAHAH that's an actual tag, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Phone Sex, hahahahaha, this is also an actual tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'touch' request fill 3!</p><p>-&gt; yumark where yuta misses mark who’s away for superm stuff and they have to resort to texts and calls talking about how they would touch each other if they were together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>touch requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch me, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeahhhhhh this is just porn. but sweet porn? :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And then - and then, hyung, just watch, he goes-,” Mark broke off guffawing, unable to speak but still trying valiantly as Taeyong looked bemusedly between the supposedly-hilarious tiktok video on Mark’s phone and Mark’s beyond-amused face. “He goes into-” </p><p>The notification of a new kakaotalk message from Yuta slides into view on the top of Mark’s phone over the video, the preview showing what is clearly a photo of a dick. Wearing a cock ring. </p><p>- <i>markie baby~ you like?</i></p><p>Mark nearly screams, yanking away his phone as Taeyong’s face takes on a pointedly pinched look. They sit in total silence for a while as the van taking them to their show filming hurtles on down the highway. Lucas starts laughing at something Baekhyun has said. Mark doesn’t know what it is. Mark has lost all ability to hear. </p><p>Once Mark is sure - he thinks - he isn’t having a heart attack, he swallows and opens the message, and then sighs very deeply.</p><p>“H-Hyung,” he says weakly. Taeyong grunts to show that he’s heard him, but keeps his eyes trained manically ahead. “That. That wasn’t - that wasn’t Yuta hyung’s. The - thing in the picture he sent me. Just so you know.”</p><p>“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Taeyong asks hollowly. </p><p>“I thought it might,” Mark replies in a tiny voice. </p><p>More silence. Mark opens his mouth in desperation to try any excuse but before he can even speak Taeyong holds out a hand in front of Mark’s face.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p><i>“Please.</i> Please, Mark. Just let me slowly die here in peace.”</p><p>“Who’s dying?” Ten asks, leaning over from the seat in front and crunching on chips obnoxiously.</p><p>“Aren’t we all?” Mark answers, laughing more than a little hysterically.</p><p>**</p><p>“Hyung!” Mark hisses into the phone the moment he gets into his hotel room hours later. “How many times have I told you to not send me not-safe-for-work-things without warning me first!”</p><p>Yuta laughs, all the way back in Korea, and Mark’s heart pangs a little despite himself. “Why, who saw? No wonder you didn’t reply me the whole day.”</p><p>“Taeyong hyung!”</p><p>“Ooh, did he faint? Is he still alive?”</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>“Don’t <i>worry</i>, Markie. You’re always worrying too much.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem?” Mark asks tentatively. “If he knows?”</p><p>“Baby, it’s Taeyong. Do you really think he’d give you shit over this?”</p><p>“I guess not,” Mark sighs, plopping tiredly down on the edge of his bed after toeing off his shoes near the doorway. “So what was that message about?”</p><p>“Finally he’s curious,” Yuta snarks. “You’re alone now?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I just got back to my room after dinner. It’s… about 12pm in Korea?”</p><p>“Mm-hm. The next day for you. I’m speaking to you from the future, Markie!”</p><p>Mark smiles, letting himself roll slowly back onto the bed so that his legs hang off the edge. </p><p>“Are you smiling? You know I can’t see you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mark imagines Yuta on the other side, maybe getting ready to go out to the lower dorm for lunch. Maybe getting dressed to go ramble around Apgujeong with Johnny. “I’m smiling.”</p><p>“So, I was thinking of buying one of those things in the picture I sent you. What do you think?”</p><p>Mark’s throat goes suddenly dry. “You want to wear a- cock ring?”</p><p>“Not me, silly. For you.”</p><p>Mark has to tell himself to breathe. “Me?”</p><p>“Yup. Remember the training we talked about?”</p><p>
  <i>Mark, humiliated flush on his face and his own come streaked over his stomach far too quickly; Yuta cooing at him as he stills his hips between Mark’s legs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, it’s okay, baby, don’t be embarrassed. We can work on this next time,” Yuta bends down for a quick kiss, the change in angle making Mark gasp sharply. “So cute.”</i>
</p><p>“Yeah,” Mark squeaks out.</p><p>“I think it’ll help. I can’t wait to try it out. When are you back again?”</p><p>“Day after tomorrow.”</p><p>“Hm. Might have to wait a while before it arrives, then.”</p><p>Mark hums in agreement, content just listening to Yuta breathe in his ear. </p><p>“I miss you, Markie. Come back earlier. Just flag a cab and go to the airport. I’ll book you a ticket home.”</p><p>Mark laughs lightly, but feels it nonetheless. “I wish I could, hyung.”</p><p>“I miss having you here. I always find myself thinking about walking over to your room to go find you and then I’ll remember you’re not there.”</p><p>“So you can colonise my bed all day like you always do?”</p><p>“Yeah. And cuddle you. Pull you into my lap so I can kiss you.” </p><p>Mark swallows.</p><p>“I like kissing you so much. You know that, right?”</p><p>Mark nods, and then remembers Yuta can’t see it, so he whispers a quick ‘yes’ into the phone. He’s still not used to this - how easily Yuta can say these things without getting shy or self-conscious. <i>Because my emotions are true</i>, he can hear Yuta say. <i>Because there’s nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to you.</i> Mark wants to curl up into a ball and set himself on fire.</p><p>“Are you blushing, Markie?”</p><p>“No,” Mark says, cheeks pink. </p><p>“I like it when I make you blush, too. Like when I tell you how much I love fucking you, how my cock looks pumping into you-”</p><p>“Hyung!” Mark yelps, scandalised, cheeks now a flaming red. </p><p>“Why? Who’s gonna hear, baby?”</p><p>“<i>I</i> can hear,” Mark tells him, and Yuta laughs one of his big laughs, the kind where he throws his head back and lets himself laugh freely and joyfully. Mark’s heart <i>aches</i>.</p><p>“Hyung, I-”</p><p>“Markie?”</p><p>“I miss you too. So much.”</p><p>“I know, baby. I know. We’ll be together again soon. Hey, Markie?”</p><p>“Yes, hyung?”</p><p>“What would you do if I were there with you?”</p><p>Mark can <i>hear</i> the grin in Yuta’s voice. He can <i>hear</i> it. “Hyung?” he giggles nervously.</p><p>“If I were there with you right now. What would you want to do?”</p><p>Mark takes a deep breath. “Hyung-”</p><p>“Come on, baby. For me? There’s nothing to be shy about.”</p><p>Mark exhales. “I’d want to take a shower together.”</p><p>Yuta makes an interested noise, and then breathes out as if he’d just laid himself down in bed. “A shower? Why?”</p><p>“Remember - remember that time you washed my hair?” Mark thinks his entire self must just be one full-body blush by now. “That felt really. Yeah.”</p><p>“That felt really ‘yeah’?” Yuta teases.</p><p>“Good,” Mark whispers. “It felt really good.”</p><p>“Do you want me to wash the rest of you?” Yuta asks, and <i>oh.</i> Mark knows this tone. He shifts, feeling his jeans begin to grow tight as if it was a fucking Pavlovian response to Yuta’s voice dipping lower. </p><p>“Yes,” Mark murmurs. “I’d like that.”</p><p>“Where do you want me to wash first, Markie?” Mark can hear the rustling of clothes coming over the line, and he bites his lip. Would Yuta hear if he unbuckled his belt?</p><p>“My back, hyung.”</p><p>“Mm. I like touching you so much. I love your body, Markie, you know that, right? Your shoulders, your strong back. And your skin is so smooth.” Yuta breathes out long. “Beautiful boy. Think of my hands on you, okay? On your back.”</p><p>“Yes, hyung,” Mark manages to get out, feeling heat coming off his skin in waves. </p><p>He needs two hands to undo his belt, so he places the phone on the bed carefully before turning it to speaker phone and going for his belt buckle. </p><p>“Are you undoing your belt?”</p><p>Of course Yuta hears. “Yeah,” Mark admits, unable to hide it. </p><p>“Good boy. I want you to touch yourself. Touch your cock for me, Markie.”</p><p>Mark quickly unbuttons and unzips his jeans, shoving one hand into his underwear and closing his fist around his cock with a soft moan. </p><p>“Oh, baby, I wish I could see you. Will you let me see you?”</p><p>Mark gulps, overwhelmed at the thought. “Can we just - just do this? I don’t think I can-”</p><p>“Sure, baby, it’s okay,” Yuta soothes instantly. “This is okay. We don’t have to do too much now. Just talk to me, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mark squeezes his eyes shut.</p><p>“I’ve washed your back, baby. Where should my hands go next?”</p><p>“My chest.”</p><p>“Your chest? Where your sensitive nipples are?”</p><p>Mark presses his thumb into the slit of his cock, resisting the urge to moan out loud. He’s sure Yuta can hear his quickened breathing. </p><p>“I love the sounds you make when I play with your nipples, baby. Imagine my fingers slick with soap, okay? Rubbing against your nipples, playing with them. I can see how your cock is twitching every time I rub them hard, Markie.”</p><p>Mark’s cock twitches. Mark <i>gasps</i>.</p><p>“Want to lick you. Let’s wash off the soap so I can put my tongue on you, okay? Want to suck on your nipples, baby- oh, fuck.” Yuta breaks off with a moan which sends lightning shocks through Mark’s body, and he gives in to the urge to fully stroke his cock instead of holding off with tentative caresses.</p><p>“Please,” Mark finds himself whimpering. “Lick me, hyung.”</p><p>“I want to lick you somewhere else, too,” Yuta growls - motherfucking <i>growls</i> - into the phone and Mark has to grip his cock tight around the base as he fights for air. </p><p>“Oh, my god,” Mark whispers brokenly. “Hyung, quick-”</p><p>“Or do you want me to fuck you? Right here in the shower? You want my cock inside you, baby? Tell me what you want, come on-”</p><p>Mark presses his thighs together at the pressure building in his groin, desperate. “Yes, hyung. Fuck me, please. I’m already open for you. Push me against the wall. Fuck me like that.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Yuta groans. “You want it, baby? You sure you’re ready?”</p><p>“Yes,” Mark begs, thighs starting to tremble as he imagines holding himself open for Yuta’s lubed cock, Yuta’s slender hands holding tight onto his hips and ready to fuck him senseless. “Oh, god. Hyung, please. Fuck me till I come.” </p><p>Yuta exhales, ragged. “You’re gonna kill me, you know that?”</p><p>“Please,” Mark gasps, more breath than voice, hands frantic on his own cock. </p><p>“I’m entering you, baby. Can you feel it? I can see the way your ass is stretching around my cock, <i>fuck</i>. So pretty around my cock, baby, I wish I could show you. So tight, so hot. Can you feel my cock inside you, baby? Can you feel how deep I am?”</p><p>Mark sobs out loud, jerking his cock roughly, not bothering to be gentle. “Faster, hyung. Fuck me harder, I want to feel it. I’m so close-” </p><p>“You want to be fucked hard? Want me to just pound into you, baby? You’re fucking gorgeous, Mark, like this, begging for me. Gonna come inside you, baby, fill you up with it so you know you’re mine. God, your ass feels so good, Markie, I never want to stop fucking you. So fucking tight. Mark. Markie, fuck, let me hear you, please-”</p><p>Mark can’t think as his vision blacks out, orgasming so hard to the thought of Yuta filling him up to the brim with his come that he doesn’t have the brainspace to be embarrassed by his frenzied moans. His mind checks out for a few seconds as he empties himself until it’s almost painful, his cock still straining even though he’s got nothing left to give. </p><p>As he slowly comes to he realises Yuta is quietly panting on the other side, and everything Mark has said in the past ten minutes slams back into him.</p><p>Mark covers his burning face with his hands, whining helplessly. “Oh, my god.”</p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Yeah, hyung, I’m here,” Mark says faintly. </p><p>“Fuck, that was amazing. We should do this every time you’re abroad.”</p><p>“You-” Mark starts, and then shyness wraps around his tongue. “You finished?”</p><p>“With you moaning like that? Who wouldn’t?”</p><p>Mark cringes. “Sorry, hyung, I didn’t know what I was doing-”</p><p>“Continue apologising and I’m going to give Hyuckie your personal diary.”</p><p>“What! Why!”</p><p>“Don’t ever apologise for feeling good. You sounded amazing. I’m never going to forget it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Mark turns on his side, so flustered he forgets he’s covered in his own come. “Ugh, I’m all gross.”</p><p>“Time for a real shower now?” Yuta laughs quietly. “Wish I could actually clean you up for real. And hug you to sleep after.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mark savours the voice on the phone and wishes he could physically cling to it. “That would be so nice.”</p><p>“I want to kiss your forehead before you sleep. I want to smell your hair.”</p><p>“Smell my hair?” Mark giggles. </p><p>“You always smell so nice, baby. Have I never told you?”</p><p>“You’re telling me now.”</p><p>“Now you know. You smell great.”</p><p>“Yay,” Mark whispers, getting sleepy despite himself. “Promise me you’ll do all of this when I get back.”</p><p>“Count on it, baby,” Yuta tells him. “Man, I miss you so much. Can’t wait till you come home and I kick Taeil hyung out so I can cuddle the shit out of you.”</p><p>“Poor Taeil hyung,” Mark laughs, drowsy.</p><p>“Poor Taeil hyung my foot. I think you meant to say ‘Poor Yuta hyung, having to be alone for a week without his boyfriend’.”</p><p>“Mm. That does sound bad.”</p><p>“The worst,” Yuta agrees. “Shower and then sleep?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mark yawned. </p><p>“Have you taken your vitamins?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Okay. Don’t forget. Can you tell I’m stalling hanging up?”</p><p>Mark smiles, slow and true. “I love you, hyung.”</p><p>“I love you too, baby. Come back to me soon before I wither and die without you.”</p><p>“Goodnight, hyung.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Mark Lee.”</p><p>Mark presses the ‘end call’ button and before he can drag his wonderfully languid limbs to the shower where he will emphatically not think about Yuta washing him, his phone buzzes with an incoming message.</p><p>- <i>i timed you, baby. just under six minutes from start to finish. that cock ring will come in handy.<br/>- (and before you call again to yell at me about us coming at the same time i’m gonna tell you that i already started jerking off first before you called me just now)<br/>- hehe love youuuuuuu</i></p><p>Mark stands there with his phone in his hand, blushing furiously because it’s all he can do. </p><p>- <i>FINE.</i></p><p>Mark sends the message, and stomps off to the bathroom. He’s looking forward to going home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for this request &lt;3 </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/haetsalmoonbit">twt</a> / <a href="https://t.co/wABa3kxW2p?amp=1">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>